Hetalia One Shots
by Karin7396
Summary: A bunch of One Shots. As the name suggests.
1. GerIta

Hey guys, so this is my first one shot. Sorry if it sucks. Or if their accents suck. Would someone please tell me if there's something wrong with spelling or grammar? Please?

Germany's POV

"Ve~... Ve~... Ve~" Italy murmured as he slept.

Italy looks so cute right now... Vhat am I thinking?! He's a guy! Oh, just forget it...

"Oh, good morning Germany! Ve~ it's a so pretty outside today!" Italy said with his usual happy tone.

"Oh, um, yes, good morning Italy. Eat breakfast, zhen go outside to start training." I said, as I got up from sitting on the bed.

"Ve~ But Germany, I a want to go outside to play!" Italy whined.

" No buts. Get ready now."

Time Skip brought to you by the writer's laziness~

Italy's POV

"Germany, can we go eat some pasta now? Please?" I said, much to Gemany's disappointment.

"Vhat? Oh, ja Italy." Germany say after spacing off.

"Ve~ Come inside soon, Germany!" I shouted at him,while running inside.

I walk inside to find...

No pasta!

"Noooooooooo!" I shouted.

"Germany, I'm going to get more pasta! Back in a while!" I shouted as I ran out the house.

"Wait... Italy!" Germany screamed after me.

Another time skip~

I walked in the store. Everything was written in German. (Me: Of course it is Italy, your in Germany~!) I can't read German.

"I should have-a brought Germany with me... Ve~..." I muttered to myself.

In the middle of the store there was a sign that said "50% off huete nur". What does that mean, I thought. I looked for "pasta" on the signs. Aisle 9 had pasta, pasta-sauce, and "reis" written on it. I went down Aisle 9 and found pasta and went to the checkout.

"Hallo, sind sei bereit?" The clerk asked me.

"Si~!" I said happily, ignoring the fact that I have no idea what he said.

He checked me out quickly and I left, happy to go home to make some pasta.

I had walked to the store because it was close to Germany's house. I decided to get home as soon as possible!

Time skip and back to Germany's house~

"Germany, I'm back~!" I shouted.

I walked into the living room and Germany was passed out on the couch. What?! Germany is never tired after training! That's me, not Germany! I then settled on going to make my pasta~!

"Ve~ pasta~!" I said in a almost whisper voice.

Germany's POV

When I woke up, Italy was home and making pasta in the kitchen.

"Um..." I said, unsure of what to say or do.

"Ve~ hello Germany! My pasta's almost done! Did you have-a good rest?" Italy said with his happy go lucky tone.

What do I say? Wait, why am I nervous? I couldn't possibly like Italy, he's a guy! Maybe, I do like him? Is it wrong to like... a guy? Maybe I should tell him to see how he reacts?

"Italy, I need to tell you something." I said slowly and unsure.

"Si, Germany?" Italy asked me.

"Ich liebe dich" I said, luckily not stuttering.

"Eh, Germany? I-a don't speak German." Italy said.

"I love you." I said, kissing Italy.

"Ti amo, Germany." Italy said in between kissing.

Maybe liking a guy is not that bad, I thought.

Did you like it? I hope...


	2. Spain X Reader

Here's a Spain X Reader for your reader enjoyment. I do not own Hetalia. Sadly I never will...

You were walking around your neighborhood when you notice a new person moved into the old house down the street. Maybe I should bring them something? Remembering what you'd seen in movies once or twice, you decided not to because you are a terrible cook. Though you can bake pretty good, your cooking is not the best. (It's not as bad as England's though) You hear a door open behind you, you, still deep in thought.

"Hola! What is your name? I just moved here so I don't know anyone!" The person, which you now know is a man, shouted.

He had short messy brown hair and bright, cheery green eyes. He then proceeded to go look at a garden full of tomatoes.

"Señorità, are you okay?" The man asked.

"O-oh yes. My name is _, _ _. " I stuttered, blushing.

"Bastante..." His voice murmured and trailed off.

"Oh, um, I am Spain. It's nice to meet you _.

"Would you like to come inside for some tomatoes? I grow them myself!" Spain asked you.

"Oh, sure! I love tomatoes!" Suddenly becoming flustered as you realize he invited you inside.

"Come on in and follow me to the kitchen!" He called from in front of you.

His house is very nice. You thought as you walked down a long hallway to the kitchen.

When you got to the kitchen, you noticed a tank full of turtles.

"They're so cute!" You exclaimed happily.

"Gracias, _!" Spain said.

He turned back to the tomatoes he was cutting up.

"Finished!" He said, while plating the tomatoes.

You and him then sat down at the kitchen's bar to eat them. You took a bite and...

"Yummy! They're so sweet and delicious!" You exclaimed, after swallowing.

"Glad you like them, _! I love tomatoes!" He says, while glancing outside.

You then also look out the window. You see dark clouds forming in the sky. Oh, no you think, suddenly scared of the thought of the loud thunder and scary lightning. You then hear a crash of thunder and lightning making you jolt.

"_? Are you afraid of the storm?" Spain asked.

"I-I'll be f-fine. It's just a storm, it can't hurt me right? You say stuttering and shaking.

"_, it's allright, I'll protect you." Spain says, trying to comfort you.

"Really?" You ask, stunned.

"Of course. Te amo, _." Spain said sweetly, as he kisses you.

You sit there, even more stunned than before. After he breaks the kiss, you say...

"I love you too, Spain."

Bastante= Pretty

Did you like it? I personally think this is the worst one I've written.


	3. England X Reader

Here is an England X Reader. Because England calls you love, and has no accent that affects his speech. _**Unlike other countries I know.**_ But anyway, enjoy. I will be using England's human name for this.

"Hey Arthur! Wanna go to that new cafe on [Insert generic street name here] with me?" I asked Arthur, my best friend.

"Sure _! Meet me at my locker after school!" Arthur said.

Time skip to after school~

"Where's my [Worst subject] book?! Ugh I can't find it!" I frustratedly shouted.

"Looking for this?" A voice said behind me, holding up my book.

I turned around to see Arthur. "Thanks! I have to study this tonight, otherwise I'll fail tomorrow's test!" I said.

"Need any help studying?" The Brit asked me.

"Any good at [Worst subject]?" I asked him.

"_, you've seen my report card. All my grades are better than yours." Arthur stated.

"Hey!" I said, playfully hitting his arm.

"Well it's true. So do you want help or not?" He asked.

"Yes please~! But first, to the cafe!" I happily said.

Another time skip, but to the cafe this time

"_, what do you want?" Arthur asked me.

Croissant or chocolate chip muffin, I thought. Muffin it is!

"A chocolate chip muffin and a cup of Earl Gray please!" I told the cashier.

I then started walking to a table to sit down and wait for Arthur. He sat down at the table a minute later.

"_, why couldn't you just wait for me?" Arthur asked me.

"Because I didn't want to wait over there! It's boring!" I said, pouting.

"Ugh, sometimes you act like a little child." Arthur said, whilst rolling his eyes.

"But you like me anyway!" I said, as Arthur suddenly blushed.

I decided to ignore Arthur's face suddenly turning red. Right after that, a lady came up with our order.

"Earl Gray and chocolate chip muffin?" She asked.

"That's mine!" I said, as she sat it in front of me. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." She said nicely.

"And I guess this Earl Gray's yours?" She asked Arthur.

"Yes, thank you." Arthur said, rather slowly.

"Enjoy!" She said as she walked away.

"Mmmm, this muffin is really good. Want a bite?" I asked Arthur.

"Sure." Arthur said, and then takes a bite.

"Your right _, it is really good." He says, and then takes a sip of his tea.

I also take a sip of my tea, then ask something.

"Better than your scones, eh Arthur?" I said, nudging him playfully.

"Hey my scones are perfectly fine!" He said, a bit mad.

"Right, right. Last time you set the fire alarm off. Just like the time before, and the time before that, and the time before-" I was off by Arthur.

"Shut up you git!" Arthur said.

I just sat there laughing. Hopefully not too loud though.

"Okay." I said whilst pouting.

"Okay, come on and just finish so I can help you study, _." Arthur said.

Time skip to _'s house

"Come on _, focus!" Arthur shouted at me.

"But it's difficult Arthur!" I shouted back.

"I'm sorry... for shouting at you." Arthur said.

"It's okay! You only did that because I wasn't focusing." I said, nervouly.

"Since your distracted... _, I like you! Will you go out with me?" He says, blushing.

"Sure Arthur! I like you too!" I say, then he kissed me.

Studying is not so bad.

Was it good? Did I mess up England's personality? Do the usual, 'kay?


	4. Poland X Reader

I decided on doing Poland this time. He's just so cute! So here we go! I think I'll use his human name, Feliks.

"Come on _, we like, totally have to go to the mall today! I saw this dress that would look so cute on you!" Feliks, your (somehow) best friend says as he drags you along to his car.

"But Feliks!" You shout in protest, unable to wrestle out of his grip.

"No, your going with me!" He opens the car door and shoves you in.

Feliks has been your best friend since, well, forever. He's the complete opposite of you. He loves shopping, and you don't. He acts more like a girl than you do. Besides obvious, gender differences.

"Okay, we're here! Come on, get in the car, like now _!" Feliks says impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'll go shopping with you." You say, giving in.

"Yay! Let's go!" Feliks says eagerly.

Time-skip to inside the mall

"See?! That's the dress! Isn't it, like, so cute?" Feliks says to you, whilst pointing to a [Favorite color] dress.

"I guess it's fine." You say, while sighing.

"Come on, _! You, like, have to try it on!" Feliks says, trying to convince you.

"Okay, I'll try it on, but that does not mean I will like it." You say, again giving in to Feliks demands.

"Yay, let's like, go ask the lady over there about it!" Feliks says, skipping away.

Time-skip to after _ gets the dress on~

"Okay, okay, happy Feliks?" You say as you open the curtain.

"_! You look like, so totally fabulous!" Feliks says.

"Hmm? You think so?" You say, as you twirl in front of the mirror.

"You look like, totes cute!" He says, walking closer to you by the second.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Feliks?" You say.

"I totally like you, _!" Feliks exclaims, then he kisses you.

Hmm, shopping's not so bad after all...


	5. Canada X Reader

Here is a Canada one shot. Because Canada is awesome. Awesomer than Prussia. Yeah, I said it. Whatcha gonna do about it?! XD

* * *

"Come on Canada! It's hot, so let's go to the pool!" I say, arguing.

"But that's exactly why we shouldn't go! Can't we just stay inside?" Canada asked me, pouting.

"How about we compromise and do both?" I suggest.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked curiously.

"We go swimming before lunch, and then we come home, have lunch, and do whatever." I said.

"O-okay. As long as we're not outside too long. It's really hot." Canada replied.

* * *

Time-skip to the pool~ _~

"Let's go Canada~! The water is calling my name!" I shout. I jogged backwards to where Canada was. I then walked by his side until we reached the pool. We walked in silence and it was kind of awkward.

"Yay, swim time!" I say childishly, as Canada takes my bag and goes to find a shaded area to sit in.

"Come on! You said you would go swimming with me!" I whined to Canada.

"Okay, just a minute _." He says in his usual quiet voice.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••~

Canada's POV (Just for a bit!)

* * *

I quickly took off my t-shirt so I could go swimming. _ started taking off her swimsuit cover up. I blushed as she did so.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・~ Back to the reader's POV~

I see that Mattie's face is red and ask.

"Mattie, why is your face red?" I ask, cocking my head to the side childishly.

"N-n-nothing..." He said, looking at his feet.

"Oh, okay! Let's go swimming then!" I said as I jump into the water.

"O-oui..." He said shakily, as he slipped into the water.

Time-skip to after the swimming~ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••~

* * *

"Can we go to my house and eat lunch?" Mattie asked me.

"Okay..." I said, pouting. I get out of the water and Mattie follows me. We gather our things and walk to Mattie's house. When we get to Mattie's house, we go inside and head to the kitchen.

"Are you going to make pancakes?" I ask, smiling.

"Oui, if you want me to..." He says, getting supplies and ingredients to make pancakes.

"Yay, thank you Mattie!" I say, grinning.

"Y-your welcome, _..." Mattie says, and then he walks over to where I am.

"_, I need to tell you something..." Mattie says.

"Hmm? What is it, Mattie?" I ask him.

"W-would you be my g-girlfriend?" He asked nervously and blushing.

"Yes Mattie, I'd love to!" I say giddily and hug him.

"Will you make the pancakes now?" I look at him.

"Oui, _..." He says as he kisses my cheek.


End file.
